Soldierboy Vs PrisonGirl
by Eclipser Girl
Summary: You never asked how I ended up here. Or even where I am from. Not from this place that's for damn sure.- Aeon Bishop knew the truth and yet was totally mute to the one who listened most. Read And Review please I need to know readers P.O.V this is just a tester.
1. Chapter 1

**I watched The Boy in The Striped Pajamas and I liked the idea of two children being stuck in the same place but from two different worlds or where they grew up. Then this idea came up. What if Shepard (M/F) send a review for who you want) met a girl with no name and helped her learn and raised her.**

I suppose many things in this world are seen. Many things that no one wants to see, I guess the people wanted to see that the reason of this is because life needs unknowns. But in the end all that matters is where you are

-Unknown.

Autumn leaves were falling around, I threw a rock at the fence. Closing my eyes I stared at it. I never had been outside the compound, it was a beautiful view from the prison camp. That's where I saw you, you came down from the small hill with a small basket looking at me. I look up at you. You were nine I was seven at least that was what we guessed.

You had a pare of pliers with you and a bag. I frowned standing up and placing my hand on the wire raising an eyebrow. I didn't talk yet, never learnt. You gave me a name, called me Aeon. Told me I was life, that name it made me life.

You smile and laugh at me quietly so we aren't caught. "We aren't leaving, just going away. It's your birthday today. Come on, climb under the fence."

I learnt to understand you. I always do, you just can't hear me talk with words so I use my eyes and head sending you my wishes and thoughts of on what you need to say.

I felt so weak. You pull me out and spun me around in a hug. You pull me back, I liked it, no one hugged me. They only hit and hurt me. You were kinder and different. I loved that about you.

You told me I was the impossible girl. I lived a life most would probably give up on in a few days.

"I always wanted to do that the first day we met." We only met a while ago, I couldn't count so I took your word when you called me seven. You pull me into the forest, we climbed one tree to keep us from being seen. You open the bag pulling out a red/orange plaid shirt a black singlet to go underneath and a pair of denim jeans with some matching red willies.

"They might be a bit big. I did get them off my step sister" You say.

I nod and scamp across the branches to a different tree and change willingly. You laugh when I walk across the branches back to you because my feet squeak from the damp wood on the shoes.

I follow you as you take me into the colony town center. You decide to take me to a round ground where some boys in uniform were chasing after a ball. I smile when I see one face plant into the ground and he rolled into a mud puddle. I turn to you, you say the game is called football. You don't play it often because you spend most weekends with me when I am in the prison camp.

You never asked how I ended up here. Or even where I am from. Not from this place that's for damn sure.

You walk off for a little telling me to stay, when you return you have a cap in hand. You place it on my head and we run to the main street. We enter a diner and you bought me my first ever milkshake, you tell me it's strawberry caramel blue heaven flavored and it was your special drink. I take a sip once it's paid for and let the flavor roll on my tongue. Watching me with interest I slowly grin and make you laugh as I jump up and down with excitement of the drink, you take me once again off to your favorite place. A tree in the park near the exact center of the colony.

We climb and spent hours talking and thinking of our futures while sipping on the multi-flavored drink that most people would turn it away from the name wen truly it tasted brilliant. You laugh when I got a brain freeze and start internally groaning at the coldness I drank.

We head back to the forest and play hide and seek. I always won because you would never see me to my top.

When the day was up and the sun started to go down you got me quickly to the prison camp after we had m hanged back into my slave clothes and I scurry under the fence. Before I go to the cell house they lock us slaves in, you hold your hand again the fence and I match it to say I'll see you tomorrow if I can get away and not get caught.

Truth was they didn't care what the slaves did after the Baterian's had their fun just as long as they didn't leave the slave camp.

I run in smiling a little. I head back inside and forget to be happy for them.

* * *

Christmas

I stand at the fence waiting impatiently.

You tell me that today it special and you bought this sweet meal you call sticky date pudding. We eat and you tell me what life is like outside the slave camp. I trust you. You give me a small hand held book and say it's a fairy tale book. I nod in enjoyment I have something to read when you teach me as you promise you will.

"Aeon, one day you are going to leave this place and enjoy life" You promise. I raise an eyebrow again as if to say, how?

You smile. "Because it's your life" You say.

I nod. "Thank...you" I croak out, you look up surprised. "Aeon! You spoke!" You say hugging me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey reader a bit disappointed with no reviews. But hey also wanted to know. Should I continue using a Unisex Shepard who isn't identified as a he or she or chose one? R&R though**

I shake my head as you come to explain why when you were ten you wouldn't be here a lot more than you were there. You said brain camp. I thought prison, you told me you hated school and I thought you were lucky to have it.

"Aeon? Aeon?!" You say and I look up fazed out.

I smile and nod as my light brown hair clung to my face, it was to long and hot for this weather, you smile once again and pull out the pair of pliers from last year.

This was our tradition, this year was my eighth birthday, your tenth. You pull me out as I climb out, we run into town. I hadn't grown much from last year so I pull on the wellies and they squeak with pleasure as I run.

We head into the town, same as last year, milkshakes and football, a few hours in our tree. This time however instead of heading back to the camp we got to your house. Your dad and step mom are outside. Your stepmom is a shiny blonde with a stuck up pug nosed look on her face when you introduce us, and your father smelled of the alcohol I smell so often by the baterians.

I resist the urge to call you Shepard, I call you by your first name but barely. You claim I'm shy.

I claim I'm terrified!

We eat tea at your house, you say I'm pretty and tell your step mom you are walking me home. I agree with saying that it wouldn't be bad for you.

My last full day and god I am scared for you Shepard. You do nothing to stop that pain, you know you can't. I smile as I scamper once more under the fence. I say goodnight once more and hold my hand against yours before leaving.

* * *

Age twelve is what you were. I was ten now and yet still trapped in the slave camp. I made our promise to never tell anyone about it or bust me out of here. I saw them execute an old man because of him trying to leave.

I wasn't always patient from what I remember you saying and yet I was still waiting and more patient than you, damn you Shepard! Why did you have to make me wait this long? I hate it when you do this to me.

I hear movement and my head bolts up. I give a small whimper, I see a head stick up with that cocky grin that made me frustrated! I stomp my foot and you laugh.

"Hold on a sec Aeon." You say, I roll my eyes and cross my arms while raising an eyebrow.

My gaze widens when see someone behind you and I step back. I'm used to seeing people in crowds once a year on my birthday but this was something else.

"Aeon this is Kaidan, Kaidan this is Aeon. She doesn't talk much but when she does she sounds like the best thing in the world" You find the hole from last years town escape. I sneak under the fence and grab your hand once more. I run to the tree where we normally hide my clothes o find them missing.

I turn and glare at you when I see the bag.

"Taken care of, come on get dressed!" You toss me the bag while scurry up the tree.

When I come down I just see your friend looking at me and no sign of you. "Shepard went to get something from another tree, that's what he said at least"

I nod and your friend follows me as I figure out what tree you were grabbing your stuff from. I notice also that your friend is slightly cute- what!? The thought of that made me lightly blush as we reach it. You climb down with a small box and had it to me. I open it and see inside a small bow.

I smile at the carvings on it but you take it and burry it under the tree roots. "Come on otherwise we won't get today at all" You drag me once again to town with your friend and we all manage to smile.

I remember climbing into a photo booth and taking a picture of all of us. I have one shoved into my hand by you of us pulling funny faces. I smile and enjoy the afternoon with your friend Kaidan asking how we met before we go back home.

I look at it once more before I go to sleep in the hell camp.

* * *

I'm twelve today. Kaidan wasn't here this year. He was on earth with his parents and Brain Camp had been shut down. You never went into details but I guessed enough to know he was involved in the reason why it was shut down.

I hear whistling gong off and the smell of smoke and fire nearby. I hurry into the yard to see bombs flying everywhere. Heading to the fence I pull at the hole frantically trying to get out of the prison. I hurry into the forest but with so much smoke I can't see where I am going.

"Aeon!" I hear you call and I run to find you looking for me.

Was that a gun in your hand?

You grab me and run though the burning forest until we reach the shipyards. That was on fire as well. We then run to the lake we once swan in. You know I can't swim so you half waddle with me into the water and we stay in the cold so the fire can't get us. You hold me close and we see the once peaceful town burning.

* * *

They picked up survivors, in a total of twenty thousand people on that colony only three hundred survived! Three hundred! We were together but we got separated. Before we did, I gave you that picture and you said to use your last name so if we ever got separated we could yet find each other again.

There being a key word in that sentence.

Yet.


End file.
